In order to selectively display image (video) signals taken by a plurality of cameras, there has been a head switching method in which a desired image is selected from the image signals at a predetermined time interval. There has been another method in which a desired position of a desired image is combined with a desired position of another image to display a continuous image derived from a plurality of image signals.
If the image signal taken by the several cameras in which a continuous significant scene is included, it is desirable that the separate image signals can be combined with each other to form the continuous scene with accuracy, and the scene can be optionally and continuously scrolled in a display.
Such a system is effective to increase the display effect of a simulation device or game machines.